Ojos de fuego
by Cihtli
Summary: /Traducción de Olhos de Fogo de Gemini Yaoi/ "en todos las acciones de Melkor (Morgoth) en arda, hay obras y estafas originadas por la astucia; y en ellas Sauron tiene participación... como Mairon se convierte en Sauron y comienza a servir a Melkor/Morgorth (Slash/yaoi/contenido sexual)


**Advertencia:** el siguiente fan fic es una traducción de " _Olhos de Fogo_ " de _Gemini Yaoi_ , contiene escenas de sexo explicito; los personajes son propiedad de su respectivo autor.

 **Vectriz Ikaros:** bueno, tenía tiempo de haber pedido permiso para hacer esta traducción pero por falta de tiempo no lo había hecho; aprovechando las vacaciones decidí comenzar así que aquí tienen la primera traducción de los fics de Gemini Yaoi

 **ooooooo**

 **Ojos de Fuego**

Melkor Pov

Sentado en mi trino oscuro, ideo maneras de hacer crecer mi poder entre las intenciones de los otros valars. Los días, de un ser inmortal se estiran demasiado… por lo que el tiempo es algo que me falta para tejer nuevos propósitos.

…. ¡Mal! ¿Quiénes son ellos para decir lo que es malo? Solo tengo que seguir mis propias reglas… y no la de los demás. Antes de ser rey en el infierno, que sirviente en el cielo.

En medio de mis pensamientos, sin embargo la voz de uno de mis simplones guardias me llamo. Hace una reverencia y le doy permiso para que hable:

—Señor, en la entrada de su fortaleza hay una persona importante… sin embargo no se le permite entrar.

—¿Quién es?

—es nada menos que Mairon (1) principal Maia auxiliar de Aulë.

Esto es increíble, ¿Cómo se atreven a enviar un emisario de Aulë y que este llame mi puerta?

—¿Qué es lo que quiere?

—Dice que quiere hablar con usted personalmente

Me pregunto lo que el otro valar está planeando, ¿huh?... Bueno, no debería dejar entrar al tal Mairon aquí. Pero mi vanidad me urge; ahora, que puede ser tan importante para Aulë; sin embargo, no es más que un maia(2); y yo no le temo a ello.

—dejen que entre, lo pondré en su lugar

El guardia se inclina, se va y luego entra de inmediato el infame Mairon. Prescindo de los guardianes restantes; ya que no ayudaran en nada bueno… Él un maia, los derrotaría fácilmente en combate si lo desea.

El extraño visitante viene con una capa blanca para cubrir su cuerpo. Inesperadamente hace una reverencia…

—¿Qué es lo que usted quiere aquí, felpudo de Aulë?— digo, sin esperar a que se manifieste. Sin embargo, el no levanta su rostro hacia mí, aun se mantiene oculto bajo el manto que cubre su cabeza.

Después de un rato, Mairon finalmente manifiesta:

—Señor Melkor, poderoso valar injustamente renegado… vengo aquí simplemente para ofrecerle mis servicios con todo lo que se, lo que tengo y soy—

Y entonces el maia se arrodilla ante mí, casi reposando su cabeza en el suelo. Me rio, incluso en temor, para aquellos que tienen la malicia en cuenta apenas creerían la buena voluntad de los demás.

—¡Lo sé!... ¡Pero esto huele mucho mas a un engañador de los valar! Ellos quieren infiltrarte aquí como espía, o algo así, para informarse sobre mi propio reino y fuerza.

—No, señor… esto no es cierto, Pues yo, yo a quien llaman Mairon "el valiente", estoy en total desacuerdo con las ordenes de mi antiguo maestro Aulë. Porque no hay creación sin esperanza, sin esplendor en las obras restantes de los valars que a mis ojos residen a los pies de mi nuevo amo y señor si así usted me permite llamarle a partir de ahora.

Me quedo en silencio unos instantes, confundido mentalmente. Porque si por un lado la prudencia me dice desconfiar de la buena voluntad de este maia, que por cierto es de los más grandes de su clase, por otro lado mi ego está tocado por la presentación que presenta.

—Bueno Mairon, ¿Qué es lo que te lleva a disociarse de Aulë y todos los demás valar para unirse con el mayor renegado de toda arda?

—La esperanza del orden, señor. Para un futuro, el sentido de la independencia que los valars no desean dar a cualquier persona y el propio Eru, ya que el mismo es el señor en su sabiduría augusta.

—¿Es eso?... Abdicar todo su prestigio con los valar únicamente… por la independencia?

—No "solo" por la independencia, pero para una existencia más digna. Mi señor… te ruego que acepte mis servicios. Si no los acepta, no sé qué camino tomar, porque por Aulë ya no puedo volver así a la sociedad de los otros valars y maiars que están sujetos a la voluntad de Iluvatar; cruce un camino sin retorno cuando he escogido servirle con toda mi alma, oh señor.

Miro su figura, sin embargo, totalmente cubierta ¿es una estada?... ¿el dice la verdad?...

—Bueno, ¡vamos a ver si realmente hace honor al título que le dieron Mairon! Quiero que me pruebes que puedo confiar en ti. Ofréceme oh maia una prueba de lealtad.

Postrándose incluso más que la vez anterior, Mairon declara en voz angustiada y suplicante:

—¡Pregúntame cualquier cosa, Señor! ¡Pídeme cualquier cosa y lo hare…! Todo mi poder, todo… yo lo llevare a cabo sin demora.

—¿Todo?

—¡Cualquier cosa!— y esa exclamación, su voz parecía aun mas suplicante.

—¿A pesar de que le pida luchar solo contra Manwe y Varda…? O peor… ¿desafiar a Iluvatar en persona, solo para levantar mi simpatía?

Sin dudarlo, oigo su voz declarar, todavía lánguida, sigue pidiendo:

—¡Si, señor! ¡Ordena a tu siervo y lo hare!

Me levanto de mi asiento y camino por la habitación, todavía un poco incrédulo. Entonces el quiere una prueba de lealtad extrema ¿eh…?

Estoy en silencio durante unos instantes, con el deseo de anticipar sus reacciones. Aun postrándose de la misma manera, sin mostrar signos de impaciencia por no obtener una respuesta inmediata. ¡Bueno! Esa es la manera que me gusta.

De todos modos, respondo:

—Lo que voy a pedir es mucho más simple

—¡Pregunte, señor!… ¡pedid y lo hare!

En ese momento, levanta la cabeza de la tierra, y sin embargo, su cara todavía se cubre por la capucha. Me acerco a él y finalmente digo:

—En primer lugar, levántate.

Lo hace, aunque a mí me parece que él se sentiría más cómodo en proporcionarme reverencia.

—Ahora… muéstrame tu rostro Mairon

También hace sin dudarlo. Retira la capucha de su cabeza, y lo que veo… me sorprende mucho. Ahora entiendo completamente porque lo llaman Mairon "el magnífico"

Sus ojos son color ámbar claro, transmitiendo en parte el fuego de Aulë en el que fue creado; ¡incendio e inquieto! De hecho, alguien con tal resplandor en sus ojos no podría adaptarse a las estrictas reglas de Ilúvatar y los valars. Incluso este maia, y por lo tanto inferior a mí en poder, sus ojos me queman de una manera con solo mirarlos.

Su cara tiene proporciones perfectas, y su pelo: largo y color rubio rojizo, como sus ojos. Su tez no es muy blanca, ya que se ocupa de la forja de Aulë; sin embargo no es muy oscura. Es solo un poco más oscura que la mía, ya que vivió en la oscuridad y la luz apenas veo por mí mismo.

Todas estas cosas, sin embargo, no me impresionan. Después de todo, un maia puede tomar la forma física que elija, y el pudo haber elegido una gran belleza solo para impresionarme. Eso no es lo que yo considero maravilloso… pero lo que tengo entendido de esos ojos. Ese interminable resplandor, que desea grabar y proceder sin frenos, sin que nadie pueda parar. Eso sí, se trata directamente de su "fea" de su alma… si, esto es lo que más me impresiona y me mueve.

—¡No está mal…!— le digo cómo termino mi análisis; sin embargo, todavía no se si puedo confiar en él.

Por unos momentos seguimos así, mirándonos el uno al otro. Después de algunos segundos más, comienza a mirar hacia abajo, finalmente dice:

—¿Quieres que haga algo mas para ti?...

—Sí, Sígueme

También es, sin duda, nada. Me lo llevo a una habitación donde tendremos suficiente privacidad después de todo…

Al cerrar la puerta detrás de nosotros con una cerradura. Entonces me vuelvo hacia él y el ojo de nuevo. Esos ojos que llevan en si un fuego indescriptible. Sin contemplaciones, le digo a mí segunda orden:

— Retira la parte superior de su ropa.

Una chispa de tensión se puede ver en sus ojos color ámbar, y por un segundo incendio en ellos parece aumentar, apareciendo como una llama en medio de carbones encendido por un brasero… Pero poco después de que la chispa se cae a pedazos, y obedece sin vacilar de nuevo. Desata la túnica de los bonos que mantienen en su torso, y pronto lo veo con el torso desnudo, con solo una simple tira de tela en la cintura que deja el resto de la túnica caída.

Ando detrás de él y delante, el examen de la "materia". ¡Es genial…! Por un momento, casi creo que es realmente una bendición muy grande que un maia como el viniera a mí, el mayor renegado de arda, con todas las cualidades que puedo verle.

Pero hasta ahora sé que no puedo confiar en él, voy a seguir con mi "juego"… para ver sus reacciones.

Después de dar vueltas alrededor de él durante un par de veces, sonrió ligeramente y paso la mano sobre su pecho y hombros. Siento que se estremece ante mi tacto… y cierra la luz de sus ojos por un momento. Al igual que su reacción… y lo llevo después de todo, sin quitar la mano de su cuerpo.

—Mairon… llevo mucho tiempo de no vivir ahí… con los valar y los maiar, si entiendes lo que quiero decir. Mairon… ¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto?... se casaron allí, ¿verdad? Manwë y Varda… Aulë y Yavanna… por no hablar de que todo el personal maiar también debería casarse ¿no?

Una vez más, me responde con un movimiento de cabeza; esta vez, sin embargo, es negativo.

—¿Es…? Por aquí las cosas son un poco diferentes… solo para sentir el deseo… y es en este punto, tú sabes… Una hermosa criatura, como tú, no está lejos de "el deseo" de los ojos de todos, aquí se usan para dar rienda suelta a los deseos libremente…

Sin esperar o dar alguna advertencia, me tomo al maravilloso maia por el pelo rojizo con una mano, el torso con lo demás y el largo y vigoroso beso en los labios. Uh, hace calor… es caliente como si todavía mantuviera algo del fuego de Aulë en su interior. Incluso después de rechazar a su antiguo maestro. Mientras lo beso exploro su cuerpo con mis manos, soy cuidadoso para comprender sus reacciones. No tengo porque pedir permiso para cualquier cosa, si él lo está disfrutando o no… no me importa, pero las reacciones que él tiene.

Para mi sorpresa, él gime y se ve el pacer y el deleite. Corresponde francamente a mi beso, entrelazando su lengua con la mía, y no disfruta más de mi cuerpo por miedo, tal vez pensando que me va a "desagradar"… Sin embargo, me doy cuenta de que sus manos son retenidos en contra de su propia voluntad, el tiene para mí el mismo deseo que tengo para él; tal vez incluso más alto.

Finalmente dejo libre su boca, gime mientras beso el resto de su cuerpo, quiere. Lo hace, sacudiendo la cabeza entre las manos, gimiendo como una hermosa perra en celo mientras chupo su cuello y aprieto los glúteos sin piedad.

—uh, ¡señor! ¡Oh señor hazme tuyo!

El gime en mi oído, mientras que el "se amansa" contra mí, lo que le hace gemir de dolor a veces… pero no muestra la desaprobación o desacuerdo. Todavía en mis brazos por su propia voluntad.

Oigo tu forte(2) el latido de su corazón, ya que su rostro expresa una cachondalidad indescriptible. ¡Él quiere!... Por supuesto que quiere, y lo hace por "obligación" o solo porque "le han enviado" el quiere violentamente… y esto es una ventaja para él en el tema de la obtención de confianza, ya que estoy seguro de que un fiel maia de Aulë, que desea ser mi siervo solo para espiarme, nunca me traicionaría sexualmente.

Me detengo un poco por las emociones que causa cada movimiento, y le miro la cara. Sus ojos ámbar… están aun más iluminados que antes.

—Mairon… eres hermoso. Debo confesar que no lo recuerdo, antes de ser expulsado de la orden de los valar, que haya visto a un ser tan hermoso y… huh… ¡apetitoso! Senti un deseo abrumador cuanto retiraste la capucha y lo sabes… aquí, los deseos son satisfechos por lo que se les insta, por cualquier persona.

—¡Deleitate, oh señor! ¡Deleitate en el cuerpo de tu siervo si te place!

—huh… pero ya sabes, te diré algo… pero no es para que alces tu ego por completo, ¡este capricho que no doy a nadie más que a mí mismo! Pero… ya sabes…. Yo rara vez doy a mis amantes el privilegio de besar mi boca… es demasiada intimidad, y no me gusta estar tan cerca. Pero tu… ¿Cómo puedes dejar libre mi boca, eh…?

Y otra vez lo tomo del pelo rojizo, sosteniéndolo con firmeza, tiro de las riendas usando su cabello, y el beso una y otra vez respondiendo con avidez. Lo quiero para mi, a Mairon, el de los ojos de fuego… Quiero que sea mío, con una bola de hierro atada a sus talones, para que nunca, nunca sea de otro.

Esto no parece ser necesario, sin embargo; uso mi mano y paso comienzo a bajar, jugando con sus pezones, apretándolos suavemente entre mis dedos. Se deleita tanto en esto, que cierra sus ojos por instinto y se muerde los labios de placer.

—¿Por qué no tomas mi túnica, hun…? ¿Por qué no tocas el interior de la ropa?

—¿Yo soy… digno de tan siquiera tocar el borde de la prenda del señor Melkor, el más poderoso de los valar? ¡Por no hablar de tocarlo…!

—¡Claro, para darme deseo con sus manos! Si algún acto me disgusta lo diré. ¡Pero no te detengas… camina… dame placer con tus manos!

Un gesto lleno de entusiasmo, me lleva el abrigo. Casi seguro de que derrama una lagrima por temor a que me va a desagradar flotando en su mente. Me desviste dejándome solo con las pulseras y las joyas, dejándome totalmente desnudo, ya erguido y listo para tomar su cuerpo para mí… sin embargo… no todavía. Voy a hacer un par de minutos de espera, ya que no quiero que termine tan pronto.

—Ya ves que estoy listo… ¿tu lo estas Mairon?

Y en un gesto rápido, rompe la tira obstinada de tela que todavía une la capa a su cuerpo, también queda desnudo, solo con sus zapatos y sin adornos para mi sorpresa.

—Veo que también estás listo…

—Para usted, siempre voy a estarlo.

—Lo sé… ya sabes, soy un valar. Soy por lo tanto, encarnado, superior en estatura que tu.

—Si

Y es un hecho. La cabeza de Mairon está más o menos en el momento de mi pecho.

—En estatura y todo lo demás…

—Si…— y esta vez veo malicia en una sonrisa que comienza a tomar en sus hermosos labios. Bueno, ¡ahora el ex maia de Aulë empieza a actuar y pensar como yo…!

—¿Y no le importa? ¿Eres capaz de soportar… toda la "fuerza" que tengo…?

—¡Cualquier cosa mi señor…!

Y luego se cae de nuevo, besando mis pies de una manera insana, lamiendo los mismos, mordiendo a veces… ¡el maia realmente está loco por mí!

Es mi turno de sonreír cuando lo veo con una presentación tan franca. Entonces me dirijo a él:

—Levántate, mi bello sirviente. Sin duda serás mucho más útil de pie que en el suelo.

Se levanta, conduciendo a los ojos de color ámbar a mí, mirando a los ojos verdes sin escalas. Y una vez más le beso casi violentamente, hiriéndolo con mis dedos, dejando el cuello purpura, mordiendo su hombro. El me muerde también, ya bastante incitado, sintiendo ya la malicia de Melkor en su mente… muerde el pecho, los hombros, el cuello… y yo un poco, lo que finalmente puede llegar a mi enfrentar y morder también.

—Eso… eres genial. Sin embargo… quiero tu boca para iniciar en otro lugar ahora…

Tomo su mano y la dirijo a mi miembro ya duro, y él me masturba deliciosamente… pero entiende que mi deseo es "otro". Se arrodilla y pasa la lengua por mi miembro erecto, "jugando" con el glande, gimiendo mientras observo con asombro. ¡Nunca antes había tenido un amante tan hermoso y dedicado!

En poco tiempo, se puso el miembro en su boca y comienza a hacer lo que yo deseo. ¡huh! ¡De inocente no tiene nada! ¡Él sabe muy bien que hacer…!

Con un toque de malicia, por supuesto, por mi parte no podría faltar, empujo mi miembro al fondo de su garganta. El se queja, como si le molestara; pero no hace alguna señal de que dese detenerse; no voy a detenerme, después de todo, el es mío. Mairon… mi nuevo juguete, mi nuevo títere… ahora mi voluntad es la suya, también.

No se detiene; por el contrario, apoya y trata de tragar aun más mi miembro de lo que realmente puede. Así que vuelve a gemir en mi polla ya con bastante dificultad, y esta vez es con el placer; él me chupa como una de las mejores cosas que podría hacer en la vida.

Lo traigo por el pelo, para demostrar quién es el jefe, y se mueve hacia atrás y hacia adelante en la boca. Casi no se mueve más porque no es necesario pero todavía sigue gimiendo y de repente ve mi cara sin parar de gemir o chupar. Es una delicia…

—¡Esa… esa boca tan deliciosa y traviesa que tienes Mairon…!

El gime más, como si sintiera placer solamente con verme en el placer. Entonces, todavía araña mis muslos con sus uñas… y me doy cuenta de que son largas, casi bruscas y me causan escalofríos de una naturaleza que nunca antes había sentido.

Mi excitación aumenta, pero todavía quiero guardar el resto para el final. Y esto, el sabe lo que…

En un tiempo, asegura su cabello con firmeza y retiro el miembro de su boca sin previo aviso. En su cara veo su decepción por tener que interrumpir su actividad.

—¡No te preocupes! ¡Pronto tendrás de mí para ti!

Me siento en la cama que está cerca, una cama que solo uso especialmente para los amantes; ninguno de ellos, sin embargo paso toda la noche conmigo. No hay intimidad conmigo.

Me siento y mi polla, todavía reluciente de su saliva, y todavía bastante dura, emerge casi directamente en la cara. Se levanta y él sabe que hacer a continuación. Parece como si su mente ya está en sintonía con la mía, en tan poco tiempo…

Aun así, aclaro lo que debía hacer…

—Ven. Siéntate aquí mismo, por completo. Para todos si es menos que eso, tal vez me hace caso omiso por la idea de aceptar uno de mis…

Sus ojos de fuego están llenos de dolor por un momento… y me sonríen, solía deleitarme en el dolor de los otros como yo. Sin embargo, poco después de que el trata de demostrar la confianza a través de los ojos, y se sienta en mi regazo, a caballo, sin dudarlo ni un segundo tomando de las mano en mis brazos para tener algo de apoyo.

El va a bajo con cierta dificultad, ya que soy en realidad "demasiado grande" para su cuerpo. Cierra los ojos, dedos crispados alrededor de mis brazos e incluso entonces no se detiene hasta llegar a su objetivo, que es para sacarme de el mismo. Incluso seguros en sus caderas, o hago de movimiento, por lo que esta primera acción no es más que él.

Una vez que usted puede darse cuenta de su intención, la reparación en su expresión facial. Por supuesto que presenta el dolor… y por supuesto tratando de ocultar el dolor de mi, pero no puede. Al final, solo rasguño, aunque ligeramente, a mis brazos y sus dientes muerde el labio inferior para contener cualquier gemido de dolor. Finalmente, después de mucho para contener una lagrima de su ojo derecho, como si el dolor contenido se desbordo fuera de su mismo de esa manera.

Me acerco a mi cuerpo al suyo, y lamo la lágrima para conseguir su lengua alrededor de su ojo.

—está bien Mairon… es bastante satisfactorio hasta el momento. Ahora… ¿puedo continuar el acto?

Incluso con los ojos cerrados, el sostiene más firmemente en mis brazos, y comienza a caminar arriba y abajo… arriba y abajo… y me siento tan caliente… tan bien… que por un momento es como si mi miembro también herido, a causa del calor que emana de su cuerpo.

Supongo que él está en un ritmo bueno y seguro en sus nalgas y empiezo a penetras activamente después de todo. Comienza a gemir… y para tener más fuerza en mis brazos. No tardo mucho en atraer su cuerpo más cerca del mío y mordiéndole los hombros, el cuello la cara.

En su cara, el dolor poco a poco va siendo sustituido por el placer. El gime y de una manera tan deliciosa, que beso sus labios de nuevo, lo muerdo entre un beso y otro.

—¡huuuun….! ¡Mi señor es grande…! ¡Pero me gusta!

—¡Y tu eres muy bueno! ¿Dónde aprendiste a follar así…?

—¡solo la voluntad de servirle de la mejor manera… es lo que me guía mi señor!

Estoy una vez más sorprendido al ver que una criatura tan magnífica quiere servir a mi fin entregando su persona. Por el momento es el más formidable de todos los que un día se aliaron o llegaron seducidos a mi servicio.

También no suelo preocuparme por el placer de mis amantes. Con él, sin embargo, la cosa escapa a las reglas una vez más: tomo su miembro duro, y lleno de líquido lubricante y lo masturbo con vigor, el gusto de sentir la textura, la calidez de su bastón. Y de repente, me doy cuenta que el odio que tenía otros amantes aparte de mí; quiero tenerlo únicamente para mí y que nunca tenga otro.

Una vez que comienzo a estimular su pene, el gime con intensidad… y avanzar más pesadamente sobre mí. Tomo su polla dura y aumento la tasa de participación en el mientras gime casi gritando. Es bueno… los que están afuera se preguntaran que pasa aquí, y eso me gusta.

—¡huuuun señor…!

Siento que está muy cerca de llegar. Se contraer alrededor de mi polla un par de veces, y esto me hace pensar que el clímax esta cerca. También me siento cerca del orgasmo… y así con cierta brutalidad, pongo todo de una vez en la cama, sin salir de su interior y abro las piernas y doy paso para penetrar profundamente y firme, intentando así disfrutar de lo más posible.

Mairon gime en voz alta y cada vez mas fuerte cuando mi polla entra, y un último y definitivo grito de placer que finalmente se vierte en mis manos, sujetando con fuerza en mis brazos, frunciendo el ceño, las piernas entrelazando fuertemente las caderas, los ojos entrecerrados finalmente derraman mas lagrimas. Es obvio que le encanto… es imposible, incluso para un maia pretender tal placer de esa manera.

Entro un par de veces mas y la alegría dentro, mas bien, con un grito gutural de mi garganta. De todos modos, el cansancio me invade. Fuera de su interior del cuerpo de mi amante y me encuentro en la cama junto a el.

Reparo sus reacciones. Respira grandes jadeos, todavía calmándose debidamente por nuestra tensión anterior. Me doy cuenta que tengo mas sudor que de costumbre, y más… caliente… tal vez el calor de su "fea" es más del habitual.

Paso la mano por el pecho todavía húmedo por el sudor, y de inmediato me abraza y presiona su cabeza en mi pecho. Es raro… porque nunca he tenido contacto con cualquier amante después del sexo. Después de todo. Se habría logrado mi objetivo… se que sentir, para mí, que suelen llamar la "pasión" "atracción", sin que estos sentimientos en totalidad. ¿Es por eso que vino a aquí para ser voluntario para servirme perdiendo todos los privilegios que tendría como principal maia de Aulë?

Todavía no lo puedo descartar. No; todavía tengo cosas que lidiar con él, ya que todavía podría ser un espía de Aulë, y en consecuencia de los otros valar, y que abarca mucho más de esa mierda. Incluso si folla maravillosamente bien como lo hicimos hace un momento.

Toco las sienes; me doy cuenta de que no hay sudor en la raíz de su cabello, y llamo:

—Mairon

—¿huh?

Levanta la vista y me mira de nuevo. Una vez más, esos ojos ardientes se asoman… pretendo que esto no me sorprenda y respondo:

—¿De verdad quieres seguir mis pasos? ¿No?

—¡Más que nada, señor!

—Ahora no puedes volver a Aulë. El… notara el cambio obrado en tu "fea" después de que has estado conmigo

—No… no se dio cuenta porque tengo dispositivos que esconden cualquier rastro de cambio en mi "fea".

Veo una sonrisa en sus labios de nuevo. Estoy disfrutando de verlo… que ya maneja bien de mi sin orden, sin embargo, me pregunto si él no me manipulo en la elección de una forma física hermosa para visitar y me gano con la lujuria en vez de la inteligencia. Pero ya no importa… porque ya lo acepte, principalmente debido a sus habilidades que pueden ser de gran utilidad, no solo porque es bonito o agradable en la cama.

—De todos modos— añadió acariciando mi pelo largo y negro de una manera que de repente veo mucho –No puedo ir de nuevo a ellos. Mi corazón ya no me pertenece más… Le pertenece al señor Melkor, el más poderoso de los valar.

—Entiendo. Pero… ves… Mairon es un importante maia de Aulë; su fama vino a mi antes de que vinieras a ofrecerme tus servicios, y yo sabía que tan astuto y poderoso eres. Simplemente no sabía que también eras tan caliente…

El sonríe de nuevo, y eso me agrada. Beso su hombro otra vez, pensando que es una delicia… y que, incluso después de un orgasmo tan bueno, me siento irremediablemente atraído por su piel y cuerpo.

—Lo sé señor, Muchos cantan mis logros y mis habilidades; sin embargo, ya no quiero servir a nadie que no seas tú.

—Veo. Pero lo que quiero decir es que va a saber tu falta. Si fuera simplemente una falta menor, seria reclamado por sus antiguos "amigos" o maestros entre los fieles a Ilúvatar.

—Para sentirse bien. Yo por mi parte. No voy a volver allí

—Espera… espera, Mairon, te veo una mejor función

—¿Función?

—¡Sí! El primero después de su… digamos "prueba de lealtad" en el orden de los seguidores de Melkor. Siéntete parte, ya que me gusto mucho follarte.

Sonríe de nuevo, y continúo diciendo:

—… Pero ya sabes, no quiero que seas simplemente mi amante. Quiero que seas útil en todos los aspectos; como lo has dicho en la presentación: con todo lo que es, tiene y sabe.

—sin duda mi señor

En ese momento, toma mis manos y las besa indefinidamente. Y todavía besa sin interrumpir y saco su hermoso rostro con el fin de mirarle a los ojos de nuevo.

—Sí, este será tu primer trabajo, así como una prueba de lealtad… volver a Aulë.

—¡No! ¡No señor, me dijo que yo iba a hacer nada, pero eso no lo hare!

—¡Cálmate! ¿Por qué no?

—¡Usted no me puede tirar después de darme la oportunidad preciosa esperanza de servir a usted, señor!

Y una vez más, se forma un desgarro en su ojo derecho… lamo de nuevo, casi sádicamente bebiendo de otro gesto de dolor, a continuación, volver a hablar:

—No te conduzcas… ni seas impulsivo, ¡Mairon! Te estoy diciendo… ¡Tú me servirás!

—¿Sí?

—Por su puesto… Ahora no hay escapatoria para ti.

Un destello de felicidad invade su rostro, el me abraza de nuevo, acariciando mi pelo negro otra vez. Poco después, sin embargo, continúa:

—Señor Melkor, ¿Por qué quiere enviarme de nuevo a la compañía de Aulë el repugnante, y por consiguiente de Varda y Manwë, y todos los aburridos servidores de Ilúvatar?

—Es simple, finge ser fiel a ellos. Esto debe hacerlo con la mayor discreción posible, sin revelar cualquier sombra de conexión conmigo y tráeme la información. Has lo siguiente: ven con el mismo manto para que no te reconozcan y luego… luego, después de que me proveas lo que sabes, voy a comer lo suficiente…

Dejo el hombro atrás y chupo su cuello. Me encanta ver las manchas de color purpura que se forman después en su piel…

—¡Si señor!— Responde —¡Es una buena idea! ¡Voy a ser el principal informante del gran Melkor!—

Mairon, en cierto modo, me admira como un guerrero más joven admira a un soldado con más experiencia. No tenemos ninguna diferencia de "edad". Como Maia y Valar, todos llegamos igual a este mundo. Sin embargo, tengo mucha más experiencia en el negocio de "reberlde" en contra de la orden de Eru y los otros valar y maiar. Así que él me ve como su "mentor" y esto me llena de admiración, de una vanidad que me gusta sentir.

—Si lo harás. Y yo os digo ahora mismo, Mairon el valiente: si eres fiel y haces todo lo que yo os mando, tendrás el rango más alto que en mi reino se puede aspirar. Debido a que todos los siervos de Melkor, no hay igualdad entre habilidad, destreza y belleza. Todas mis obras tendrán algo de ti, si sigues mi voluntad.

Los ojos ámbar se iluminan de una manera maravillosa, como si yo lo deleitara mucho con mis palabras. Sin embargo, sigo con mi amonestación que no termina ahí:

—Pero si me traicionas… si me entregas en secreto a un valar o a un fiel maia… serás destituido inmediatamente de tu cargo y expulsando de mi reino, y reas devuelto a la orden de los valar, que por mis propios medios sabrán que trabajas para mí. Así que vas a ser el más grande de todos los exiliados sin mí y sin los fieles valar de Eru. ¿Estás dispuesto a arriesgarte?

Veo un cierto dejo de tristeza en si, como si me hubiera herido su alma al decir tal cosa. Pero es verdad, y tengo que decirlo; para mostrarle que no tengo piedad de los traidores.

—El señor no confía en mí…

—Es evidente que no. Ahora ¿por quién me tomas? ¡Nos reunimos hace pocas horas!

Todavía parece incomodo; sin embargo, demuestra más confianza y me replica de manera más consistente:

—Está bien. Es así. Solo el tiempo y mis acciones le mostraran mis intenciones ¿no?... Porque yo acepto tu reto, oh Melkor ¡Señor de señores! Seré tu amante fiel, tu siervo más hábil, el que mas hará por ti, que permanecerá en tus obras siempre. ¡Mi señor… no lamentaras haberme admitido en tu reino!

Le dedico una breve sonrisa, que ya es mucho, debido a que siempre lo hago con todos mis servidores, ya sean amantes o no.

—Así que es eso Mairon, hay un lavabo justo ahí. Lávate si quieres y puedes volver a la pandilla de Aulë. Mañana, a esta misma hora, vuelve y dime tolo que viste interesante y no se olvide de estar dispuesto en la cama, que no te perdonare nunca.

Poco a poco, como si entrara en una fase de frialdad y sentido práctico (que no debe ser común entre los fieles de Eru) toma su abrigo y se pone de pie, dirigiéndose hacia el inodoro. Y eso es todo. Es mejor que se acostumbre a ello: yo no soy de dar muchos lujos a nadie, y no va a ser diferente con el también. El pidió servirme y Mairon debe aceptar las posiciones y normas de aquí.

Sin embargo… cuando veo que va al lavabo y tomo mi ropa, siento algo… Nunca me he sentido asi antes. Es como si yo quiero seguir jugando con su cuerpo… sentir su presencia… incluso si sus ojos me queman de manera constante; pero incluso eso me agrada, si pienso en ello.

¿Es eso a lo que comúnmente llaman "saudade" (3)?

La voy al lavabo, donde se baña y entro, obviamente sin pedir permiso, y lo tomo en mis brazos. El tiene miedo porque pensó que era otra persona… aunque, cuando se da cuenta de que soy yo, me sonríe… y sin embargo, tiene un enfoque más serio; como el de un siervo a su señor.

—Señor… ¿le molesto?...

—No para nada. Es solo… pensé… me gustaría tenerte de nuevo.

Y despues de decir eso, aprieto su culo duro. El se queja de dolor pero no se opone.

—¡Para mi seria un placer señor! ¿Pero… que no suele pasar la noche con sus amantes…. O con frecuencia…?

—No. Pero Mairon, el maia más formidable que paso por mi puerta… a él, tal vez a él le puede otorgar ese privilegio… y el de besarme con más frecuencia en la boca… de hecho cuantas veces desee…

Su sonrisa se ilumina de nuevo en su rostro, como si le hubiera dado lo mejor de las recompensas… sin embargo, antes de besar mi boca de nuevo, veo que en su cervatillo busca bien sobre el mal esperado…

El es Mairon… el que al parecer, incluso solo con algunas horas en mi empresa, tiene gran parte de la maldad de Melkor el grande.

 **Fin…**

 **Vectriz Ikaros:** bien esta fue mi primera traducción, espero les haya gustado :D tratare de ir acorde al orden cronológico que ella manera, por lo que el siguiente es " _ **dark ways of lust**_ " a menos de que ese no sea el siguiente en cronología por lo que pido a Gemini Yaoi que si estoy equivocada me avise xD

Bien abajo unas notas:

 _1.- Mairon, es el nombre original por el que fue conocido Sauron; antes de ser siervo de Melkor era el principal auxiliar de Aulë. Los elfos comenzaron a llamarlo Sauron que significa "aborrecible" el cual también es un juego de palabras con el nombre original Mairon que significa "admirable"_

 _2.- En el orden de la jerarquía de en la mitología de Tolkien está Eru Ilúvatar: el creador, los ainur sus primeras creaciones que con su música crearon el mundo, los valar; ainur que bajaron a la tierra para terminar el trabajo comenzado por los ainur y los maiar servidores de los valar que también son ainur. Melkor a menudo es identificado como Lucifer y Sauron con el tiempo se convirtió en el principal lugarteniente de Melkor._

 _3.-"saudade" es un término del vocablo portugués que también fue agregado al español; expresa un sentimiento afectivo primario próximo a la melancolía estimulado por la distancia temporal o espacial a algo o alguien amado. Implica también el deseo de resolver esa distancia, a menudo conlleva el conocimiento reprimido de saber que aquello reprimido nunca volverá._


End file.
